


In Your Dreams

by ShinyHalo115



Series: Desires of the Galaxy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Mirror Foreplay, Not Canon Compliant, Wet Dream, You can almost hear the porn music, insemination kink, watching someone masturbate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115
Summary: Chuchi has an erotic dream about Thrawn.





	In Your Dreams

    "Goddess above!" Riyo Chuchi thought, "He is a King of the Night," which on Pantora was a way of saying that a man was sexy. He was tall and very finely built, with the same cerulean blue skin as hers, but his eyes glowed red instead of the Pantoran yellow.  She was having a dinner party on the roof of her apartment complex on Coruscant to celebrate the winter solstice on Pantora. She heard of the alien imperial officer who had a avid interest in studying other cultures, and invited him to her gathering. He was looking at the three foot statue of the Solstice Goddess displayed on the table with the appetizers. It was a tradition on the northern continent of Pantora to display the statue during the summer and winter solstice.

    "Commodore Thrawn," she said, "I thank you for making it to my party."

    "The pleasure is all mine," he said in his deep voice, "I wouldn't dream of missing this party, seeing as how our cultures are very much alike. For example, among my people the Solstice Goddess is also the Goddess of Dreams. According to legend, there was once two women who desired each other, but one was an Aristicra and the other a commoner, so they could not be together. One of the women prayed to the Dream Goddess, who allowed the woman to enter the dream of the person she desired on the winter solstice."

    "That would be a very interesting ability to have," she said.

    "Yes, it would be," he said.

    The party went splendidly and soon it was time for everyone to leave. "I bid you goodnight Senator," Thrawn said. "May the Goddess bless you with pleasant dreams." 

    "I wish the same for you as well," she said.  That night she cleared off her nightstand to place the statue there.  "This is ridiculous," she said, "it's true that I have seen people use the Force, but this is childish superstition."  Nevertheless, she kept the statue there and laid down to sleep. 

 

___________________________

 

    Chuchi found herself in an unfamiliar room.  There was a full-size bed with burgundy sheets, a mirror, and armchair, and a small table next to the chair.  She was also wearing the dress she wore at the dinner party.  "Senator Chuchi," she heard a familiar voice say.  She turned, and sure enough, there was Commodore Thrawn.  He wore his usual imperial uniform, but his hair was longer.  "You are most welcomed here," he said, "Please, join me by the mirror."

    "So we can both look at your longer hair, or do you have another exciting activity planned?" she said.

    "I very much intend to excite you," Thrawn said in a seductive voice that made her want to melt.  

   She went to the mirror and he turned her so they were both looking at it.  "Hmm....your dress."

    "What about it?"

    "It's a lovely dress, but I require it to be removed."

    "Oh yes!" she thought.  He unzipped it and it fell to the floor, leaving her with nothing but her red panties.  She was overcome with desire, and she reached for his hands and placed them on her breasts.  He started to knead them.

    "So impatient," he said in mock chastisement.

    "I can be a very impatient person when it comes to getting my breasts played with by a handsome man," Chuchi said.  He turned her around and placed one of them in his mouth.  "Oh yes!" she said breathlessly. After a short time she placed both her hands on the back of his head and she kissed him.  "Mmmm," she moaned.  His lips and his hair felt amazing.

    Thrawn placed his hands on her butt and he pressed them closer together, eliciting another moan from Chuchi.  Goddess above! His erection felt even more amazing!  She broke off the kiss to unzip the shirt of his uniform.  She started kissing him again in the place where his neck met his shoulder.  " I wonder what kind of soap he uses," she thought, "it smells good."  She slowly started working her way down his chest.  She could hear that Thrawn was breathing faster, and when she kissed him over his heart, she could feel that it was beating faster.

    "I want a better look," Thrawn said.  She looked up.  His eyes were glowing more than usual.  He pulled down her panties, giving him a view of the tattoo on her left butt cheek in the mirror.  "Fascinating," he said, stroking her butt. "It's the moon flower that blooms at night."

    She let her red panties drop to the floor and then removed his shirt.  She pulled him closer so that she could feel his skin against hers.  "Senator Chuchi," Thrawn said in a breathless voice.

    "Hmmm?" she said as she was nuzzling his chest with her hands stroking his butt.  

    "Lay down on the bed," he said.  She sat down on the bed then lifted her feet to lay down.  She rested her head on a pillow, gripping both sides with her hands.  She also spread her legs, anticipating him getting on top of her.

    "Are you going to join me?" she asked. 

    "In a moment Senator Chuchi, for now I want to enjoy the view," he said with a smugness in his voice.  He sat down on the chair that was at the foot of the bed.  He had a confident, sexy smile and a glass of red wine that appeared out of nowhere.  "Pleasure yourself," he said.

    She placed her left hand on her breast and her right hand between her legs, and started to stroke herself.  "Unzip your pants," she ordered, "I too want to enjoy the view."

    Thrawn lifted his eyebrows in surprise.  He placed his wine on the table and unzipped his pants.  His penis came out erect and purple.  "I've never had someone give me orders in here before,"he said, "I must confess that I am.... intrigued." 

    "I must confess that this isn't usually how I masturbate," Chuchi said.  She sat up and placed the two pillows on top of each other in the middle of the bed.  She sat on the pillows astride and started grinding.  "Oh yes!" she exclaimed.  She was surprised that the bed wasn't creaking, usually she had to do this on the floor with a blanket over the pillows to avoid carpet burn.  "I want you inside me Thrawn! I want you to jackhammer me and then I want you to come inside me!"

    "Patience Senator, I don't want this to end too quickly," he said breathlessly.  "Lay down again."

    She threw the pillows out of the way and then laid down again, closer to the foot of the bed.  Thrawn stood up from the chair, reached over, and placed his hands on her breasts.  He slowly slid them down her body.  "Tell me Senator," he said, spreading her legs wider, "do you really want me to thrust myself into you and bombard your cervix with my semen?"  He bent down and kissed her thigh.

    "Oh yes!" she exclaimed. 

    "Then I shall taste where it would go."  He finally placed his mouth between her legs, giving her pure ecstacy.  

    "Oh yes!" she yelled.  "Oh yes!  Yes!  Yes!  Yes! Oh....."

 

_______________________

 

   "Yes!!!!!" Chuchi arched her back as the orgasm consumed her and she was panting in her bed.  She hadn't had a wet dream since she was a teenager, and she never had a dream as intense as that.  Did she enter Thrawn's dream like the myth said, or was that her own dream?  "Either way, I'm definitely having that party again next year," she said out loud.  


End file.
